


A midnight star

by StellaStarsworn



Category: Fictif, Fictif Last Legacy, Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fictif - Freeform, Fictif Last Legacy - Freeform, Last Legacy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaStarsworn/pseuds/StellaStarsworn
Summary: After Rime stealing the Lemegeton, Felix and MC are on the run. How will the story go on after Chapter 6 of Felix' route?
Relationships: Felix Iskandar Escellun/MC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter (7)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Last Legacy fandom ^^  
> Since the Devs announced that Felix’ next chapter will soon be released, I wanted to share my story with the fandom. The story catches on from Chapter 6 of Felix’ route! It’s not supposed to be a rewrite or something like that (since the chapters not been released yet) it’s just an idea for a storyline that I got after playing the first chapters.  
> I used my MCs name while writing (Aphelion, she/her).  
> I hope you like it!

„It seems I have no other choice but to bow to your will and follow you.“ Felix sighed, pinching the back of his nose.

„What? No!“

„Aphelion, it‘s no use.“ He looks at me with tired eyes. „My sister can be very persistent when she desires something.“ He shoots her a short look, a smile spreads across her lips.

„How very considerate of my baby brother.“ She tucks on the handcuffs and Felix gives her an exesperated look.

„Then I‘ll come with you too.“

„No!“ In perfect unison the siblings express their disapproval of this idea, one in sheer panic, one utterly annoyed.

„I‘m only here to take Felix with me, this is family business, not babysitting.“, Scylla looks at me with her dark grey eyes; again I have the feeling that, if looks could kill I’d be dead by now. Her look is as cold and reserved as their fathers.

I turn to Felix.

„It‘s too dangerous for you...“, he mutters, avoiding my gaze.

„But...“

He firmly shakes his head.

„No. Go with Sage and Anisa”, he says, although unwillingly. “After all they‘ll know what to do and they‘re safe to be around.“

„Felix….“ My hand clenches into a fist. He couldn’t be serious….!

He shakes his head again, and flinches as I close the distance between us and pull him into a tight hug.

„Promise me, you‘ll come back in one piece.“, I whisper, trying to fight back my tears.

He shrugs and hugs me back.

The blood rushes in my ears, my heart pounds so loud, I fear it might burst.

„I‘ll try my best.“ I feel him putting something in my hand and closing my fingers firmly around it. It feels smooth and a little cold, just like metal.

„Alright you two, this is very sweet and all, but I would like to proceed now.”

I shoot Scylla an angry glance, but she already turned around to open a portal.

„Stay safe.“ Felix mumbled.

„You too.“ I press a light kiss on his lips, as his sister drags him with her.

„See you later, Aphelion.“ Her eyes are ice-cold, then she steps through the portal.

Felix looks at me, a not-so-convincing reassuring smile on his lips.

Involuntarily I take a step forwards, but they‘re already gone.

The empty street is completely unbothered by the happenings, although I feel like my whole world is shattered to pieces.

Just now I notice that I pressed the hand holding the small metal thing to my chest. Curiously I take a look on what he sneaked in my hand.

A small golden ring, with a star on top.

It‘s filled with magic, I can sense it. It‘s clearly Felix‘ magic, it feels surprisingly warm and familiar….A protection spell maybe?

I feel tears running down my face now and wipe them away angrily.

Faintly I can hear a voice shouting my name, as I look around, Anisa storms around the corner. Quickly I hide the ring in my pocket.

„Felix! Where is he? Who was that woman?“

„This is all your fault!“ I whirl around and Anisa stops right in front of me.

„If it wasn‘t for you she wouldn‘t have been able to take him with her! His father is terrible, who knows what he‘ll do to him!“ Tears run down my face, I try to wipe them away, but there’s no use.

„Aphelion, I….“ Anisa looks at me, and puts her hands on my shoulders, clearly shocked.

„You have no idea how his father treats him! Escell literally possessed Felix, because he didn‘t want to talk to him!“ I push her hands away. “And his sister seems no better!”

“Scylla….” Her eyes narrow and her green eyes seem to darken. „We‘ll figure this out...“

„No, I‘m not coming with you!“, I sniff.

„What?“

„I said I‘m not coming with you.“

„Do you really think you can defeat Rime and safe Felix all by yourself?“ She looks at me, her gaze worried but also suspicious.

Of course I can‘t, that‘s what makes me even more angry – I can‘t do anything!

I cross my arms, I don‘t want to even look at her. I don’t even know if I should panic, cry, yell or kick the wall beside me. 

„What‘s going on ‘ere?“, Sages voice snaps me out of my self-pitying thoughts.

I turn around to see him come down the street. He looks around, confused.

„Where‘s Felix, what happened?“

„Tell me you didn't know about Anisas _amazing_ plan to arrest Felix!“, I hiss.

„I told you, she wouldn‘t be happy to hear that.“ Sage looks at Anisa and she huffs.

„You knew?“ I look at Sage. I can‘t even contain my anger anymore. „You knew this?! What is wrong with you two, you‘re his best friends, how could you betray him like that?! “

I don‘t even wait for an answer and run past Sage.

„Woah there, not so fast.“ He grabs my arm.

„Let go!“, I try to tear away, but his iron grip is no use fighting against.

„Not until you tell me what's happened.“

„Let go.“, I glare at him. His amber eyes stare back at me and my anger slowly fades away. I feel his hold loosen and I wrench my wrist out of his grip.

“It was a lot to take in, we should head home.” I can feel Anisas gaze on me, but don’t dare to look at her.

“Fine.”, I hiss.

We head back to our hideout Fathom Tower.

The sun already starts to set as we arrive.

As I reach for the golden knob on the massive front door, I pause.

“What’s wrong?” Sages words sound unusually worried.

I sigh and my shoulders drop.

“I’m sorry.”, I mumble, not turning around. We’ve been silent the whole way back.

I hear a sigh behind me.

“I have to be sorry, it’s my fault his sister interfered and you had every right to call me a traitor.”, Anisa admits.

I turn around.

“No, I didn’t - you know Felix much longer than me and you know much more about this world than I ever will… the only one who can’t help with anything is me… It’s my fault Rime got his hands on Lemegeton and….” I shake my head.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.”, Sage sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “It was a long day for all of us, maybe we should talk about everything tomorrow.”

“How come you’re the voice of reason all of a sudden.” Anisa straightens her back and looks at Sage, who raises his hands in defense.

“Someone had to, I’ll gladly surrender and leave the job to you.”, he answers with a crooked smile.

Anisa and I laugh and I push open the door.

The big castle feels empty without Felix by our side.

We decide on meeting in the morning in the study and I make my way to my room.

With an exhausted sigh I let myself fall on the bed, closing my eyes and hugging one of the pillows.

Before I know it, tears start running down my face again. I don’t know how long I’ve been laying there, sobbing and crying, not able to stop.

A knock on the door startles me and I sit up.

“Yeah?”

Sage opens the door.

He looks at me silently for a moment, apparently unsure what to say.

“You learned how to knock, I’m impressed.”, I say, wiping the last tears from my face.

His ears twitch and he pouts a little.

“I heard you cry and didn’t want to… I dunno just kick in the door.”

“Like you normally would have?” I smile vaguely.

“You look really terrible by the way, is there anything I can do?” He looks at me, his tail flinching from left to right.

I’m too exhausted to stand up to his comment and just shake my head.

“No, thanks.”, I mumble into the pillow.

He lets himself fall on the bed and looks at me.

“You can pet my ears if you’d like.” He smiles. “It may be soothing.”

“A very altruistic suggestion I believe.” I can’t help but smile too as I reach for his fluffy ears. They feel warm and silky and Sage starts purring softly.

“Of course...”, he purrs and nestles his head in my palm.

For a while we sit there in silence, only the soft purring filling the room.

“Don’t worry about Felix, ok?”, Sage says all of a sudden. “He’s tougher than he looks.” He tilts his head to meet my gaze. “Don’t tell him I said that tho.”

I swallow hard, but then nod.

“He’ll be good, promise.” Sage proceeds to stand up. “Good night then, we should get up early tomorrow.”

“Good night to you too… see you tomorrow.”

He flashes me one last smile and gives me a thumbs-up before he leaves.

 _Felix_ …

I sigh and suddenly remember the ring in my pocket.

The small gold ring shines in the light of the lamp on the nightstand.

I wonder when he had time to make this.

I turn it around between my fingers, and my heart becomes heavy, it aches for Felix’ tender touch and his warm smile, the sound of his voice, the sight of his flushed cheeks and the feeling of him fitting perfectly into my arms.

W ith a sigh I open my eyes again, pushing these thoughts away, there was no  purpose to linger in them now.

The ring in my hand feels warm, it is quite wide, so I slide it on my thumb. The pure sensation of the smooth metal feels like a hug. I press the hand with the ring on to my chest.

_We got this, we’ll free Felix and defeat Rime._

I take a deep breath and dim the light of the bedside lamp. My hand searches for the pillow that I borrowed from Felix’ bedroom on my way back to mine. It smells like him, earthy but also fresh and oh so familiar….

With my face buried in the fluffy pillow, it doesn’t take long for me to fall into a dreamless slumber.

***

I’m not sure what woke me up again.

It is still dark outside and I roll around, to see a dark figure standing in my room.

”What the-?” I sit straight up and Felix steps into the dim light of the lamp.

“It’s me, it’s me, don’t worry.” He looks around startled, as if he didn’t just give me a heartattack.

“Felix!” I jump out of bed and throw my arms around cold thin air, nearly falling over.

“Oh… your spirit….”, I mumble ashamed as I turn around.

He gives me a crooked smile.

“My apologies.” He steps forward and closes the distance between us.“I don’t have much time, I just wished to see you and tell you that I am, in fact, unharmed.”

“I’m glad.” I lean forward, if he’d been really here, our foreheads would’ve touched. “I was worried sick.”

I feel his ice-cold hand on my cheek.

“Your eyes are all red...Have you been crying?”, he asks softly and I nod.

He presses his lips together but doesn’t answer.

Just now I notice that I’m shaking. I’m only wearing thin pajamas and I’m standing barefoot on cold stone, while an even colder spirit stands right in front of me.

I put my arms around myself and pad past him, quickly jumping back on the bed and wrapping myself up in the blanket, as Felix sits down next to me.

“We got this right?”, I mumble.

He slowly nods.

“I believe so...”

“Why did you come here just now, it’s so late?”

“Since it’s in the middle of the night and nobody will notice I’m gone.” He avoids my gaze, slightly blushing. “And to my great shame I got stuck in a wall and had to work myself around this inconvenience.”

I laughter escapes my lips.

“You’ve been stuck in a wall?”

His lips curl a little bit.

“Indeed.”, he answers sourly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed.” I lean towards him, his cold aura touching my face.

He doesn’t answer, but he seems not to be offended…. too much at least….

His gaze drops to my hand, laying next to his.

“Is it to your liking?”

At first I don’t understand what he means, but when I look at our hands, I see two golden rings shining in the darkness.

“It’s lovely, thank you.”, I whisper.

He turns around to look at me.

“It’s a protection spell right?”

“Oh yes, you can tell?”

“Yes… the magic feels so much like you… warm and comforting… it feels beautiful...”

He blushes hard and looks away. “Nobody ever said something like this about my magic ever before...”, he mumbles.

He is so cute, I have to tease him.

“Should I record it, so you can use it as a ringtone?”, I smirk at his puzzled face – oh yeah, Smartphones don’t exist here.

“Earth-lingo.”, he mumbles, but can’t hide a small smile.

I chuckle.

“So you made two?”

“Indeed.” His cheeks are faintly pinkish. “It is a bit difficult to explain, but I came to the conclusion, that it would increase the spells power if it connected to both our magic...”

He takes a look over his and my shoulder and his eyes narrow.

“Is… is that _my_ pillow?”

I don’t look at him, but I can feel his glance on me, my face reddening. His words as well as him frowning in disbelieve was just too cute.

I would love to kiss him till the sun rises….

“Uh… well… yes… I uh… had trouble sleeping and… I once read that one sleeps better with more pillows….”, I stuttered. “So… I thought you were not in need for your pillow right now… so I borrowed it…..”

He furrows his brow, but then he sighs.

“I, indeed, am not in need of this particular pillow right now, I will have to reclaim it, once I’m back though...”

I flash him a short look, my face must still be red.

Could he not tell I borrowed it because it smells like him and I missed him…?

“You’re reading all those smutty books and you really accept this weary excuse?”, I mumble, cupping my mouth with my hand to cover up my grin.

“Wha-… I told you they’re not all like this.”, he pouts.

I can’t contain my laughter anymore.

“Don’t worry.”, I chuckle. “It will return to your bedroom unharmed and fluffed up for you to rest on.”

Our eyes meet, his cheeks are flushed.

Hm, maybe his thoughts weren’t so innocent after all…..

Suddenly his shoulders drop.

“As much as I’d love to stay… I should take my leave.” He doesn’t look at me, but even in this form I can feel the tension in his body.

“Felix, we’ll do this, we’ll get Rime and clear your name...”

He nods slowly, but he doesn’t look at me.

“We will do this together.” I hold my hand into the air, where his upper arm is. The iciness of his spirit touches my fingertips.

I wish I could hug him and tell him everything was going to be fine.

He looks at my hand and intertwines his cold fingers with mine.

“I don’t have much poison left… I don’t know when or if I will be able to return to you in this form.”, he mumbles. He plants an icy kiss on my hand and I smile.

“Till then, take care.”

“You too.”

He smiles with a fond look on his face.

“We will be reunited in no time.”

“I hope so.”, I mumble and his vision slowly fades away until I am left alone again.

With another sigh I flop back on the bed, burying my face in Felix’ pillow.


	2. Chapter (8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, LL fandom!  
> I'm back with the next chapter of "a midnight star".  
> After reading Felix' official new chapter, well... I think we all were going wild on the socials😂  
> Anyways I was really inspired and finished "chapter 8" just now, I tried to incorporate some of the new information we got in the official chapter^^  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Sunbeams strike like claws through the clouds and I get woken up by the light.

I stretch and get ready to face Anisa and Sage.

“Good morning.”, I try to hide my yawn as I enter the study room.

“Good morning, Aphelion.” Anisa greets me with a warm smile. She’s wearing her official armor of the Sunstone Order, the silver plate reflecting the light that falls through the window. “I will have to excuse myself soon, I will keep you two updated on the… investigation.” She avoids my look now, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

“Be careful.”, I say, already feeling bad again for my outburst yesterday.

“Will do.” She smiles for a second, but then becomes serious again. “And you two stay out of trouble.”

Sage laughs, he’s lounging on the couch and doesn’t look like he’d move anytime soon. “This could be difficult, since I, as well as Aphelion, seem to attract all sorts of trouble by simply existing.”

Anisa shoots him a look. “No trouble, I mean it.”

“We’ll see about that.”, Sage pouts.

“Don’t worry about us, I intend to search Felix’ study for anything useful, anything that might help us….” I sigh. 

“Good, good….” Anisa slowly nods and seems to think about what to say, weighing her words. Although she looks concentrated, I have to interrupt her train of thought.

“Anisa, Sage… I have thought about Rimes words and…” I sigh and wrap my arms around myself. “I… I came to the conclusion that… the Lord of Shadows seems to be back and Rime is working for him.”

They both look at me, shocked, but with also as if they were secretly suspecting the same.

“What do you think?” Anisa bites her lip, but doesn’t answer. “Think about it.”, I say excitedly. “Maybe the Lord of Shadows interfered with Felix’ ritual, maybe I didn’t land here on accident at all. Maybe it was on purpose so Rime couldn’t come back and the Lord of Shadows bound Rime to him or something. Maybe he corrupted Rime and to get Lemegeton and-”

“You thought about all this just last night?”, Sage interrupts me, his posture still relaxed, but his face full of concern.

“Of course not, I was glad I was still able to walk last night.”, I reply. “I was suspecting it, but… I don’t know... maybe I was hoping my guess would not be confirmed….”

Ansia closes her eyes for a moment, before she answers me. “I am also afraid this might be true, but we don’t have enough information or proof to confirm it."

Sage snorts.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Anisa closes her eyes again and sighs. “But we don’t know for sure, so if you do your research, don’t limit it on that.” Her green eyes shimmer, and I am not sure if she really means what she says. And of course her connection to the Lord of Shadows is still a mystery to me – are they really related, as I believe? After all her mother Annaya Anka had a secret relationship with the Lord of Shadows in the original game. But I can’t ask her right in front of Sage...

“Also, I told Sage to teach you some basics about fighting.”, Anisa interrupts my thoughts.

“You want to get me killed or somethin’?”, I say with a weary smile.

“C’mon I’ll be gentle.” He wiggles his eyebrows at me. “A little workout never killed nobody, we can go swimming after our session too.”, he adds in a playful-flirty manner.

“Th.”, I snort and shake my head. “So I don’t have a say?”

“No.”, Anisa says in a strict voice, Sage laughs.

I raise my hands in surrender.

“Alright, alright….”

“So, I’ll leave it to you two, I hope to return tonight, but I can’t be sure.” She places her hand on her sword. “Take care you two.”

“Don’t kill anyone!”, Sage shouts, as Anisa turns to leave.

I follow her outside the study. Energetically she strides down the hallway and seems to be lost in though almost immediately, she almost didn’t notice me.

“Anisa promise me you’ll be safe.”

“Of course, I know how to defend myself.” She looks at me and smiles, nevertheless she seems worried. “And I’ll do everything I can do to defend Felix, if that’s what you wanted to hear.”

“It’s not what I was going for, but I am more than glad to hear that.”, I can feel my cheeks getting warm.

She looks like she wanted to say something, but decides against it. Her gaze drops to the ring on my hand, eyeing it curiously.

“Oh, what is this new accessory?”

Her question catches me by surprise, but then I smile. “Felix made this, it’s a protection spell.”

“Oh my…. I didn’t knew Felix was such a romantic.”, she chuckles. Her eyes are full of warmth as she looks at me. “We will figure this out, I promise.”

I nod.

I can’t bring myself to ask her about the Lord of Shadows or her possible father-daughter-relationship now. She has to focus on her job, there sure will be another chance to talk to her.

“Alright, I should get going, and don’t forget - no trouble, no arson or anything alike.”

I laugh and say goodbye to her, before returning to the study, which I find to be empty.

“Sage?” I look around, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Lesson one!”

I jump up as I hear his voice directly behind me and whirl around.

“What the-?!”

“Never be inattentive!”, he continues. “If I would have been out to kill you, you’d be dead by now.”

I don’t know what to answer, I am too baffled and my mouth just opens and closes like a fish.

“Alright, let’s get to the training, do you still have the dagger I gave you?”

Before I can answer, he grabs my hand and drags me with him outside to the garden-area.

The air is still fresh and the grass is still wet with morning dew.

“Sage do you really think this is… necessary? Shouldn’t I do research….”

“Of course this is necessary!”, he throws his sword and his belt to the side. “Your books won’t help you in combat.”

“But-!”

“No buts.” He turns around, hands on his hips. “C’mon, show me what you got.”

“What?”

“Your pose when someone approaches you with the intend of killing you? How would you prepare yourself?”

“Sage, this is not a-” I wanted to go on about how being killed by a random stranger isn’t really a thing on earth but… well…. it doesn’t check out.

“Wait… I had a self-defence-course, like ten years ago – maybe I can recall some of it...”, I mumble.

“Go for it.”

I strike a pose - the most important thing is a firm stand, hands held out in front of the body, to react to attacks, the dominant hand is near the body, the non-dominant hand is stretched out to block attacks.

Sage sucks in some air and eyes me critically.

“Okay.”, he says.

“Okay?”

He nods. “So tell me, what do you remember from your course?”

_He’s in full-teacher mode now, this could end badly._

“Eeeeehhhhh…...” I recap my thoughts about the firm stand and also about some basic points which can and should be attacked, like eyes, nose, legs, groin etc.

Sage listenes to me, sometimes nodding, but not commenting.

“So what would your approach be?”

He looks at me.

“Just chop them to pieces with a sword I guess.”

“You may have noticed this is not an option for me.”

He laughs.

“Sure, let’s try some things….”

In the next few hours we train different techniques to bring an attacker down or to slip from their grip. I don’t know how often I get hurled to the ground, but I also land some hits on Sage and get better and better with weaseling myself out of his grip.

“Not bad.”, Sage says, panting. “We’ll train your endurance in next few days.”

I just nod, I am too exhausted to even talk back on him now.

“Alright… break?”

“Yes.”, I nod again and drop on my back.

The grass is warm now and the sun is shining.

I can hear him chuckle, before he crawls over to me.

“Are you ok?”

“I feel like I got hit by a bus.”, I mumble, without opening my eyes, but I can hear him chuckle again.

***

The next three days pass, Sage and I train in the morning, I do some research in the afternoon and then I have training again in the evening.

I feel like my whole body is bruised, but this is nothing compared to the suffocating feeling, of not having seen or heard anything from Anisa, nor Felix for the past days.

I am really worried, my eyes glide over the pages of the book, but I don’t comprehend anything of it. I have no idea what to search for anyways and with a groan I rest my head on arms.

A short nap won’t hurt…

…

I get woken up by an icy feeling on my arms.

I shudder and look around irritated.

“Aphelion?”

I spot a see-through Felix beside me and give him a wide smile.

“Felix you’re here.”, I mumble, still sleepy, and resting my head in my palm. “You look cute...”

“I am here, but are you too?”, he gives me a teasing smile, but even this can’t hide the redness spreading on his cheeks.

I get up and press a kiss into the air where his cheek is, even in the dim light I can see his face reddening even more. I am already wearing my pyjamas and I can feel the cold air caressing my bare legs.

“I miss you.”, I mumble, but don’t look at him.

“I miss you too, dear.” His cold hand cups my cheek, as I look up to him in bewilderment. He’s never called me any nicknames before except for _barista_.

“Your cheeks are quite red.”, he says with a teasing smile on his lips, his thumb gliding over my lips.

“You’re mean.”, I pout and he laughs. “Do you have any idea how worried I was about you in the past three days?”

“My apologies… it was rather difficult to obtain my stock of poison with Escell, Withers _and_ Scylla lurking around.” He gives me a languid smile.

“So what you want to say is – they’re a better security system then Stella?”

He stiffles his laughter but nods.

“Probably.”, he smirks. “Although Scylla was quite busy drinking wine and courting Anisa.”

“How scandalous!”, I laugh. “You need to keep me updated on that!”

I reach for his hand and make my way back to the bed, it’s quite cold in the Tower at night, although it does not compete to the unnatural coolness of Blackthorn Hall.

I sit down cross-legged and his eyebrows shoot up, as he looks at me.

“Aphelion, your legs….” His eyes get wide.

“Oh, don’t worry, just some bruises from Sages training.” At this point I didn’t even notice them anymore, but it must be a quite shocking view, judging from Felix’ reaction. Quickly I wrap myself in the blanket. I pat on the bed next to me.

“You know how to heal yourself, right?”

“I do, but Sage said healing it with magic might affect the training success….”

“He has no clue about magic...”, Felix mumbles as he sits down next to me. “But he might be right…. I myself have never been one to engage much in physical activities.”

“Who would’ve guessed.” I pull a face at him and laugh, as he tries to nudge me. “Same here tho, I was kind of afraid as Anisa suggested him training me... How is she doing, I mean, except for getting hit on by Scylla?”

“ Don’t worry, she’s alright, I have seen her in the manor, but we didn’t have time to talk much.”, he replied. “I got the impression she was quite annoyed with being stuck on patroling-duty.”

I nod.

“So… how’s life in Blackthorn Hall?”, I ask uncertainly and he sighs.

“My sister is not the worst companion, but I’d be glad if you could be by my side.” The look he gives me is soft, longing and full of affection, I nearly forget how to breathe.

I give him a tender smile and intertwine my fingers with his.

“Although she can’t use magic, she travels a lot and has many stories to tell, so the dinners aren’t entirely awkward silence.”, he continues.

“Wait a sec, what do you mean she can’t use magic, then, how did she open the portal?”

“Oh this, she used a magical device. She’s quite skilled in mechanic handiwork or however you’d like to call it and somehow either got her hands on this thing or has designed it herself.”

“Oh that’s interesting.”

“I have no idea how it works, but it obviously did….” He pinches his nose. “She said she used it the first time ever that day… it couldn’t do me the favour of malfunctioning and dropping us into the void or something.”

I laugh and wrap my arm around his, instantly regretting it, for he feels so cold in this spirit-form.

“Felix, what would I do if you just vanished into the void?”

His gaze drops to my legs again.

“Getting more _training_ from Sage I suppose.”

“Ugh, don’t mention it, I have parts of my body aching which I didn’t know existed before.”

He chuckles.

“How are Sage’s teaching skills?”

“They are… hm…. let’s say I still need to get used to them.” I drop on my back. “He is strict and so unnervingly fast… I don’t really stand a chance.” I sigh and look at Felix. “But I did land some hits tho.”

Felix has been watching me over his shoulder and now drops on the bed besides me.

“You’re a fast learner, I already noticed this before.”

I can feel how my face turns hot and I turn my head a little, so he doesn’t notice.

“Make him pay for his flirty little comments.”, he murmurs and I laugh.

“Are you jealous?”

“Wha- of course _not_.” He turns away, so I can’t see his red face, but I can still catch a glimpse and chuckle.

This is what I love about him, about spending time with him, it feels so natural, yet special to talk to him, to laugh with him, or to just be silent with him... and to… maybe kiss him when the time is there...

I sigh and roll to my side to face him.

“Felix… I have a theory about Rime and the Lord of Shadows.”

His eyes get wide again, his lips are pressed together.

He doesn’t reply, so I continue and recap everything I told Sage and Anisa a few days ago. Silently he listens, his face serious and concentrated.

“Do you think this makes sense….”

“It makes so much sense that I fear it might actually be true.”

“Anisa thought so too.”

“But… I really didn’t notice anything was amiss with the ritual… shouldn’t I have sensed if someone was interfering with it?”

“You said it yourself, magic takes a toll on the user, you must’ve been so exhausted after the ritual, you probably wouldn’t even have noticed if I was a frog.”

His lips curl a little bit, but his look is sour.

“You know what I mean - I don’t think it would’ve been possible for you to notice this, also I bet the Lord of Shadows knows full well how to cover his tracks.”

Felix stares at the ceiling, but slowly starts to nod after a few moments.

“Probably… but we don’t know for sure.”

“That’s also what Anisa said.”

He shoots me look before closing his eyes, his hands resting on his stomach. With a strained expression on his face he blows out some air.

“Are you still angry at her?”

“Yes.”

“I understand, but… if you meet and have time, please talk about it.”

“Aphelion….”

“C’mon you said it yourself, after all they can be trusted.” I look at his face, his eyes are still closed and his expression is frozen. “I yelled at her when you were gone, I think… she saw that it wasn’t the best decision...”

He growls, maybe it’s better to change the subject.

“Ok, ok, you do you.”, I mutter. “Do you have any idea when we will see each other again – like, in person?”

There’s a long silence before he answers me, I almost thought he didn’t hear me.

When he looks at me, his gray eyes seem darker than normal.

“It’s not decided, when the trial will be held...”

“So we still have time to do research?”

“I wouldn’t be so optimistic…” His voice hangs in heavy in the cool air. “I also don’t have much poison left so… I will use the rest when the date for the trial is set, to give you notice about it… Hence we might not see each other for some time...”

He falls silent once again, avoiding my gaze, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

We stay like this for a while, his hand resting on mine, just the depressing and awkward feeling lingering in the room with us.

I don’t know what to say, I just wish we could curl up in bed together and forget everything that’s going on….

“You know… I just wish we could leave everything behind and just be together… no trials, no evil to fight...”, he sighs and shakes his head.

“We really share one single braincell.”

“What? What do you mean? This isn’t possible, how would that even work?” He seems wide awake all of a sudden. How could he ever turn down a chance to complain?”

“It’s just a saying on Earth, like when people are on the same wave length, you know?”

The look he gives me is priceless - if this was a comic, there would be three, bright red question-marks above his head right now.

“Ok to keep it short, we are both idiots and our thoughts are quite similar.”

“Idiot? Speak for yourself.” He pouts, but I can see the glimpse of a smile on his lips.

“I should write a book about earth, what do you think? Would it sell well?”

Now he laughs, I’m glad I could ease some of the tension.

“Maybe, but how would you explain getting to Astraea?”

“I would either leave this to you or use a pseudonym - so no one would know my real name, nor my face.”

“Seems like you already have a plan.”

We continue to chat and laugh for a while, forgetting what awaits us in the morning. Still, as he needs to leave, it’s by far too early. We didn’t have nearly enough time together.

With a kiss on my cheek, he’s gone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you liked this chapter!  
> Stay tuned, the story continues soon....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> to be continued....


End file.
